This invention relates to a system for automatically operating a vehicle, such as a train, an electric car, etc.
In an automatic driving control system for a train or an electric car, for example, the target velocity patterns corresponding to position signals received from a plurality of position markers are generated, and the velocity of the vehicle is controlled so as to follow a selected one of the target velocity patterns.
In such a system, it is well known that, in order to execute station-stop control, a plurality of target decelerating patterns having deceleration values different from each other are generated, and these decelerating patterns are changed when the patterns cross with each other. However, since target deceleration changes abruptly with changing of the patterns, a hunting phenomenon of the command value of braking or powering force occurs. Therefore, the vehicle is uncomfortable to ride in.